The present invention relates to an aluminum alloy clad sheet for heat exchangers that exhibits excellent brazability and outer-side corrosion resistance, and is suitably used as a tube material or a tank or header material for an aluminum alloy heat exchanger that is produced by inert-gas brazing using a fluoride flux.
An aluminum alloy that is lightweight and exhibits excellent thermal conductivity is normally used for automotive heat exchangers (e.g., evaporator or condenser). A heat exchanger is normally produced by forming a refrigerant (i.e., working fluid) tube by bending a sheet material or layering sheet materials formed by press working, assembling a member such as a fin material with the refrigerant tube to form a given structure, and brazing the components in an inert gas atmosphere using a fluoride flux.
In recent years, since a reduction in weight has been desired for automotive heat exchangers along with a reduction in weight of automobiles, the thickness of the heat exchanger material has been reduced. Therefore, it is necessary to increase the strength of a sheet material used to form a refrigerant tube, or provide a thin material with formability, brazability, and corrosion resistance.
The outer side of an evaporator is exposed to a corrosive environment due to dew condensation water produced during use, and the outer side of a condenser is exposed to a corrosive environment during travel due to road splash that contains a road salt, for example. If the refrigerant tube is perforated at an early stage due to corrosion from the outer side, the refrigerant leaks so that the function of the heat exchanger is impaired. Therefore, the outer side of the refrigerant tube is provided with an anti-corrosive treatment to increase the life of the heat exchanger.
For example, a flat tube produced by forming a sheet material that is clad with an Al—Zn alloy (sacrificial anode material) may be used as the refrigerant tube, or a multi-port extruded tube may be used as the refrigerant tube. However, a heat exchanger generally has a structure in which a fin is bonded to the outer side of the refrigerant tube. When using the above method, since a filler metal is not provided on the outer side of the refrigerant tube, it is necessary to use a fin material that is clad with a filler metal. In this case, the self-corrosion resistance of the fin material may decrease due to the filler metal that remains on the surface of the fin, or the production cost of the heat exchanger may increase since the production cost of the clad fin material is higher than that of the bare fin.
When using a bare material for the fin that is bonded to the outer side of the refrigerant tube, the self-corrosion resistance of the fin can be improved. Moreover, the performance of the heat exchanger can be improved by utilizing a highly conductive material, and cost can be reduced as compared with the case of using a clad fin material. In this case, since it is necessary to provide a filler metal on the outer side of the refrigerant tube, a filler metal powder may be applied to the surface of the Al—Zn alloy, or a sheet material that is clad with an Al—Si alloy filler metal that contains Zn may be used. When applying a filler metal powder to the surface of the Al—Zn alloy, however, the production cost of the heat exchanger increases since the filler metal powder is expensive. When using a sheet material that is clad with an Al—Si alloy filler metal that contains Zn, since the molten filler metal that contains Zn flows during brazing, the amount of Zn that remains on the outer side of the refrigerant tube after brazing is not sufficient to provide a sacrificial anode material, the refrigerant tube may not exhibit sufficient corrosion resistance, or the molten filler metal that contains Zn may flow to the joint and cause preferential corrosion of the joint.
A method that forms a filler metal having low fluidity by adding Si at a low concentration to ensure brazability with a joint material has been known. For example, Si is added to an Al—Zn sacrificial anode material with which the outer side of the refrigerant tube is clad at a concentration lower than the Si concentration of an Al—Si alloy filler metal, and a bare fin material is bonded by melting part of the sacrificial anode material. A phenomenon in which Zn contained in the sacrificial anode material flows during brazing is suppressed by reducing the amount of liquid phase as compared with an Al—Si alloy filler metal so that a sufficient amount of Zn remains on the outer side of the refrigerant tube after brazing to provide a sacrificial anode effect.
When using the above method, however, a sufficient amount of liquid phase for bonding the bare fin material is not obtained if the amount of Si is inappropriate. Moreover, self-corrosion resistance decreases if an inappropriate element is added in addition to Si. The solidification structure formed by brazing has a primary crystal and a eutectic. Since the potential of the eutectic is lower than that of the primary crystal, preferential corrosion of the eutectic occurs so that the primary crystal that functions as a sacrificial anode material falls off at an early stage. As a result, corrosion resistance decreases.
JP-A-2004-225061, JP-A-2005-16937, JP-A-2005-307251, JP-A-2005-314719, JP-A-2007-178062, and JP-A-2008-303405 disclose related-art technologies.